


Picture Show

by AUniversalStandstill



Series: Bucky and Clyde, and by Clyde I mean Steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 1940's, A healthy amount of angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, Buck gets shot, Established Relationship, Fluff, I promise, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve, Steve shoots someone, They're good guys, bonnie and clyde au, it's a whole thing, lil bit of angst, movie infatuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUniversalStandstill/pseuds/AUniversalStandstill
Summary: The first time Steve shoots a gun, really shoots, hitting a man between the eyes, bullet-in-the-brain kind of shoots, is when Bucky gets hit in the shoulder.





	Picture Show

**Author's Note:**

> Bonnie and Clyde-esque AU Sorry it's short.

The first time Steve shoots a gun, really shoots, hitting a man between the eyes, bullet-in-the-brain kind of shoots, is when Bucky gets hit in the shoulder. It’s right in front of him, too, like one of those cheesy gangster pictures they show to swindle kids out of their buffalo nickels on Sunday afternoons. The ones that know less than nothing about the life he and Buck are living. Humphrey Bogart can eat his heart out.

He thinks one day, he and Bucky will have a picture about them, one that’s worth seeing, and worth the nickel, and the afternoon. And it’ll be a stand-alone, not one of the seedy double-features. But right now, Buck’s getting shot in the shoulder. 

It’s a perfect place. Great real estate for a bullet, all vast and smooth, but not for very much longer once the scar tissue sets in. Steve’s sure he’ll love it all the same, after he and Peg patch it up. Soon enough, he’ll have enough bullets in that arm, the left one, that it might as well be made of metal. Buck gets a big red star tattoo on the shoulder to show it off. He thinks it looks cool, and makes the cops afraid they’re commies. 

Steve tells him it looks like something out of a sci-fi show. Their picture won’t have any of that in it, for cheap gags and shock factor, just the real stuff, like how much it hurts seeing the love of your life get shot, even if it’s the third or the fifth or the twenty-second time. It never gets easier. It’s the kind of thing that’d make a guy, even a little guy like Steve with a good heart and bad lungs, want to put some metal in a man’s skull. So that’s what Steve does, and Bucky has never looked so proud.

He wonders if this, any of this, will get past the stuffy Hollywood censors. Not just the shootouts, and the bank robberies, and the rough nights, but them. Him and Buck and everything they are. He hopes in their picture they won’t let Bucky’s character be pulled away by a dame. Peggy, maybe. Or Nat. They see her once in a while on the road. 

He decides, in that moment, that he’ll just have to try harder. His skinny fingers pull the trigger and he promises the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit that the whole world won’t be able to deny that Buck is his. 

His lungs and heart can’t seem to catch up with his shaky hands as the Guy that Shot Bucky lands on the ground in front of him. He’s covered in splatters of blood and thicker things that he won’t be able to get out of his tie, but he wraps it around Bucky’s bleeding shoulder anyway. Bucky laughs. Steve slaps at his chest before starting to cry. Killing a man takes a lot out of a fellow. 

Buck tilts up Steve’s chin with his good hand on his good arm, the one that wasn’t holding a gun, but he’d still shoot with the left anyway, and drops a kiss on Steve’s forehead, his nose, his cupid’s bow. Steve lunges up to kiss him properly.

Somewhere, behind them, Peggy laughs and snaps a picture. “For the hideout.” She says. “Stevie’s first kill.” It’s morbid but sweet. He rests his head on Bucky’s chest. Their picture show would be a game changer, one with real life and real gangsters, and whatever this was. It sure felt real. More real than shooting a man, or leaving home, or feeling the kick on the gun. Just his head on Buck’s chest, feeling his heart race. Real love.

He’s going to hell for this anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about making this into a series??? Like, give a little background. Their gang is the Howling Commandos, and how they started their life of crime??


End file.
